The production of tris(2-cyanoethyl)amine, hereinafter sometimes referred to as "T-2CEA", from acrylonitrile is the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,816,129, and 4,552,705. The former patent carries out the reaction in aqueous methanol, in the presence of ammonium acetate. The yield obtained is stated to be about 30%. The latter patent carries out the reaction in a polar solvent at a very large ratio of polar solvent to ammonia.